


When You Love Pitch Black

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Goldenfrost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I saw this tumblr posthttp://snowingblackout.tumblr.com/post/37550580876/pitch-its-quite-simple-really-my-power-meansand now I’d like a fic like this in rumbelle!style. Everything else is up to you, but I’m in love with that image!"This actually is more goldenfrost, I guess, than blackice. Pitch really isn’t happy about that. True love doesn’t have to be mutual for kisses to have an effect.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Kozmotis Pitchiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	When You Love Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/29/2013.

More than anything, what Pitch feels when Jack’s cold lips press against his is surprise. Surprise, and then an unfamiliar-too familiar warmth spreading across his face. In the time it takes for him to process the familiarity, the living heat has already spread across his cheeks, and as soon as he shoves Jack away he reaches up tentative gray fingers to touch his face, as if he is afraid his own skin will burn him.  
  
“What was that for?” Jack asks, hovering only a few feet away from Pitch. “It was working!” He laughs, joyfully, hopefully. “You can feel it, can’t you? All that nightmare gray fading away!” His grin is broad but his eyes are soft, and Pitch forces his mouth, though it now feels detached from the rest of him, into a snarl.  
  
“And what happens to me, then?” he asks. “What happens to Pitch Black?”  
  
The boy looks so confused that Pitch wants to scream. “But this would mean you weren’t an outcast,” Jack says. “And we’d be able to be together.”  
  
“Who says I want to be with you?” Pitch says, hoping he’s not imagining the feeling of his own—yes, his own, he’s had it for longer than the healthier color—flesh returning.   
  
“But that’s how it works!” Jack exclaims. “True love’s kiss breaks any curse! And when I kissed you, you started to—”  
  
“That’s an oversimplification,” Pitch snaps, interrupting him. “It would be more accurate to say that someone who truly loves the cursed person can kiss them and break the curse. It’s not,” he continues, glaring at Jack, “necessarily mutual. Especially since the person who’s been cursed has never met you. They’ve been telling you about Kozmotis, haven’t they?”  
  
“But that’s you, isn’t it?” Jack’s voice has gone quiet, and worry has appeared behind his eyes. _Good,_ thinks Pitch.  
  
“After so many thousands of years?” He laughs wildly. “How dare you assume that? You don’t call yourself by your human name even after seeing your memories from that life, and you’re only three hundred years old! And all you had to do was have fun! Even invisible, you were never unwanted.”  
  
“But even if…you don’t want me…wouldn’t it be worth it? To break the curse?” Jack’s eyes are huge and pleading.  
  
“Never,” Pitch says abruptly. “You know what started to come back, with the color in my face, when you kissed me? Memories. Memories of the soldiers he couldn’t save. Memories of people he cared about, dying at his command. Memories of one or two others who broke curses that had been laid upon him—for there was a great deal of magic in those days. They didn’t clarify, this time, but can you imagine? Those curse-breakers are long dead now. Maybe even one of them died by my hand.  
  
“And think, Jack, think! The war Kozmotis fought in was over long ago. You would bring him back to no purpose.”  
  
“I thought you were lonely,” Jack says. “I thought you hated being the Boogeyman. And I love you, so I wanted to help you.”  
  
“Your love can’t help me,” Pitch says flatly. “I ceased wanting to be Kozmotis long before most of you Guardians existed. I know him well. He would not appreciate being brought back.” He smiles grimly. “It may not be good to be Pitch Black, but it is better than being Kozmotis now.”  
  
“But there must be something I can do—or if not me, then someone else!” Jack pleads.  
  
Pitch scoffs. “Oh, yes, _surely_. Go back to your Guardians, Jack. I’ll talk to any of you—I’ll kiss any of you—when you stop loving Kozmotis and stop thinking of Pitch Black as a curse on him. Yes. Come back when you love Pitch Black.”  
  
When Jack leaves without saying goodbye, Pitch raises an eyebrow. He might have wished him farewell. It would no doubt be a very long time before they met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> zinfandelli reblogged this from gretchensinister and added: I HAVE A LOT OF FEELS ABOUT PITCH BEING HIS OWN ENTITY AND KOZ WANTING TO REMAIN DEAD! HHHHWAAAARRRRRGGGG! #damnit#this is great#ilu#pitch bby#i love you for you#you psycho#good writing is gud!#ahhh my hart! 
> 
> tejoxys said: This is why I can’t ship goldenfrost! D: Also, fascinating look at how magic works in that verse.


End file.
